


Don't Give Me That Look

by Lizzyboo



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Stomach Ache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzyboo/pseuds/Lizzyboo
Summary: “You are being punished for your crimes,” Dan told him, trying to sound stern.“Mnm.”“I told you, didn’t I? I told you not to drink that milkshake.”----------------------------------Phil is having a stomach ache and Dan refuses to comfort him this time. he needs to learn his lesson, and Dan is certainly not going to fall for the pouty face and big puppy dog eyes. not again.





	Don't Give Me That Look

**Author's Note:**

> based on a prompt from timblr:  
> scentedwinnerperson said:  
> Stomach aches?

“You are being punished for your crimes,” Dan told him, trying to sound stern. 

“Mnm.” 

“I told you, didn’t I? I told you not to drink that milkshake.” 

All Phil could do was moan in pain at Dan’s words, and that was enough to encourage Dan to keep going. 

“You ate cereal AND drank coffee in the morning with regular milk, even though I bought you the lactose free one,” Dan counted Phil’s offenses on his fingers, lifting two up. 

“Regular milk tastes better,” Phil said quietly, almost to himself. It was a weak excuse anyway, and Dan rightfully ignored it. 

“And then, you ate leftover pizza,” Dan added a third finger. 

Phil felt another pang shooting through his stomach and curled a little bit more into himself. 

“And to top it all up, you drank a very large, full of lactose, milkshake after dinner.” Dan looked down at him accusingly. 

“What do you have to say for yourself?” he said, making Phil bury his face deeper into Dan’s thigh in shame. 

Phil was lying on the couch for some time now, feeling his stomach turning and cramping, regretting all of his life decisions. 

He just wanted a freaking milkshake, that’s all. He wanted to have cereal and coffee with regular milk and eat pizza and then, in addition, drink a large milkshake full of lactose and for it not to be a problem, was it really too much to ask for?

Dan ate and drank the same things as him. Even had an additional cheeky hot chocolate in the afternoon. Why was Phil the only one feeling like his insides were at war with each other? It was all extremely unfair. 

Dan joined him on the couch about half an hour into his self-pitying session, sitting on the other end and not even sending him a single look of sympathy. 

Phil, feeling very needy and desiring his boyfriend’s comfort, decided to take matters into his own hands. He crawled a little up the couch, being careful not to upset his stomach even more, until his head reached Dan’s thigh. He nuzzled his way into a comfortable positon, his cheek smooshed against the fabric of Dan’s jeans and one of his hands curling on Dan’s knee. 

It was a regular occurrence in their house. Phil just had a really difficult time controlling his milk-urges. 

He knew he was going to get lectured, braced himself for it. 

And Dan did not disappoint.

“I’m sorry,” Phil said pitifully, looking up at Dan with round, guilty eyes, trying to get the scolding part of the conversation over with and get to the nice, comforting part. He knew Dan always caved at the end. 

“Oh no, don’t give me those puppy-dog eyes. You brought this on yourself mate, now deal.” 

Phil groaned, curling his fingers tighter on Dan’s knee. 

“Please, I’m being punished enough.” He tried to sound as small and as poorly as he could. 

“Apparently not, if you keep repeating the same mistakes.” 

“I won’t next time, I really won’t. Everything’s hurting.” He turned to face Dan’s body, bringing both his hands to Dan’s sides and pushing his face into Dan’s soft tummy. 

He could feel Dan’s hand hovering over his head, fighting the desire to pet him. Could see the turmoil in his face when he discreetly looked up at him from the corner of his eye. He was about to cave, any second now- 

“That’s what you say every time. You need to learn your lesson.” The hand was gone, the determined expression was back. 

Phil whined desperately, tightening his hold on Dan’s sides. 

“Stop being mean to me,” Phil mumbled. 

“Oh I’m sorry. Am I being mean to YOU? Silly me, and here I thought it was you being mean to your poor, helpless body.” By this point Dan had his arms crossed over his chest, probably to prevent any unintentional cuddles. 

“Daaan,” he whined, pouting up at him. “Pity me.” 

“You don’t deserve pity.” 

Phil curled more into Dan, trying to emphasize his suffering. 

“I need some love to heal.” 

“Call your mum, I’m sure she’ll indulge you.” 

Dan was not giving in, and Phil let out a huff of frustration. 

Dan was looking stubbornly to the other direction, ignoring Phil’s pleading look. But Phil still had one more trick up his sleeve, one that Dan could never resist. 

He let his body deflate, letting go of Dan’s sides. 

“Okay, I’m sorry.” He mumbled quietly, pitifully. He turned to face the other way, still resting on Dan’s thigh, arms wrapping around himself with a small whimper. 

He laid there, not saying a word. From time to time he let out a quiet moan, tightening his hold on himself. 

After a few minutes, he could feel Dan shifting in his seat, could feel his hand hovering above his head once again. 

“You disgust me,” Dan said, and then there was a hand in his hair, combing it between gentle fingers. 

Phil let out another pitiful whimper, blindly reaching behind him in a search of Dan’s other hand. When he found it, he pulled it to his face, kissing the knuckles a few times, before guiding it to his tummy, spreading the fingers flat on the fabric of his T-shirt. 

Dan let out a small chuckle, sneaking his hand under his T-shirt and starting to massage Phil’s belly with worm, large fingers, just the way he liked it. 

Phil sighed in content, wiggling a little on Dan’s lap. 

“You are so manipulative,” Dan said, a little too softly. 

Phil just smiled to himself, melting under Dan’s touch. 

“This is the last time I let this kind of behavior slide, you need to start taking better care of yourself.” Dan said, and even though he tried to sound stern, Phil could detect the concern underneath it. 

Dan moved one of his hands from Phil’s hair to his face, tracing his features with the tip of his fingers, touching his eyebrows and petting his cheek and grazing his nose. 

He stopped at his lips, letting his thumb rest there. 

“You better love me a whole lot for putting up with this.” Dan said, pinching Phil’s bottom lip gently between his fingers. 

Phil giggled, wincing a little at the pang it shot to his stomach, feeling Dan’s hand rub there a little bit more insistently in response. 

Phil turned around again, face in Dan’s stomach and arms wrapping around him as well as he could in this position. 

He nuzzled his nose on Dan’s soft tummy, leaving a few kisses there and then looked up at Dan’s face, smiling. 

“I love you lots and lots and lots,” he said, causing Dan to blush a little and stop his petting for a moment.

“You’re an idiot, I hope you know that.” He said, but lifted up one of Phil’s hands and planted a lingering, soft kiss on his palm. 

Silently saying ‘I love you too’ before letting it go and resuming his previous actions.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh that was so fluffy and fun to write! hope you liked it guys, please leave a comment with your thoughts:)  
> and come say hello on tumblr! (phantasticlizzy), you can send me prompts there if you want :)


End file.
